cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Elf
BT01-007_RRR.jpg Unit_ot04.jpg Unit_ot05.jpg Unit_ot19.jpg Crimson_Beast_Tamer_(Character_Unit).jpg Solitary_Knight,_Gancelot.jpg Yggdrasil_Maiden,_Elaine.jpg Doreen_the_Thruster_(Character_Unit).jpg Demon_Eater_(Character_Unit).jpg The Elves are a shared race of creatures found in the Dark Irregulars, Genesis, Gold Paladin, Narukami, Neo Nectar,Nova Grappler, Oracle Think Tank, Pale Moon, Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin Clans. Elves (elf) are races that appear in Norse mythology and Scandinavian folklore. They are often a kind of sylvan faerie and spirit, who have unique magic and are long-lived or immortal. In most cases, they are similar to Humans. In modern fantasy, elves are often a wise and good race with lean and agile movements. Half-Elves are often subject to discrimination. In contemporary fantasy settings, dark elves are evil elves. Planet Cray is also suggests that dark elves exist, sporting a good number of elf cards in the Dark Irregulars and Pale Moon clans. There are no effects related to this specific race so far. List of Elves Dark Irregulars Triggers *Amon's Follower, Cruel Hand (Critical) *Amon's Follower, Psychic Waitress (Draw) *Blitzritter (Critical) Grade 0 *Amon's Follower, Fate Collector Grade 1 *Amon's Follower, Fools Palm *Beautiful Harpuia *Bloody Calf *Doreen the Thruster Grade 2 *Amon's Follower, Psycho Grave *Beast in Hand *Dark Soul Conductor *Gwynn the Ripper Grade 3 *Demon Eater Genesis Grade 3 *Crimson Witch, Radish Gold Paladin Trigger *Elixir Liberator (Heal) *Elixir Sommelier (Heal) Grade 1 *Blade Feather Valkyrie *Disciple of Pain *Guiding Falcony *White Rainbow Liberator, Balan Grade 2 *Flash Edge Valkyrie *Master of Pain *Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane *Red Rainbow Liberator, Balin Grade 3 *Holy Mage, Manawydan *Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith *Solitary Liberator, Gancelot Neo Nectar Trigger *Watering Elf (Stand) Grade 1 *Fruits Basket Elf *Lady of the Sunlight Forest Nova Grappler Grade 0 *Battle Arm Leprechaun Oracle Think Tank Triggers *Battle Sister, Assam (Stand) *Battle Sister, Chai (Heal) *Battle Sister, Ginger (Critical) *Battle Sister, Tiramisù (Draw) *Lozenge Magus (Heal) *Sphere Magus (Heal) Grade 0 *Battle Sister, Eclair *Battle Sister, Waffle Grade 1 *Battle Sister, Candy *Battle Sister, Chocolat *Battle Sister, Cocoa *Battle Sister, Cream *Battle Sister, Lemonade *Battle Sister, Maple *Battle Sister, Taffy *Battle Sister, Vanilla Grade 2 *Battle Sister, Caramel *Battle Sister, Cocotte *Battle Sister, Macaron *Battle Sister, Pudding *Battle Sister, Tarte Grade 3 *Battle Sister, Cookie *Battle Sister, Fromage *Battle Sister, Jelly *Battle Sister, Mille Feuille *Battle Sister, Monaka *Battle Sister, Parfait *Battle Sister, Souffle Pale Moon Triggers *Rainbow Magician (Draw) *Silver Thorn Juggler, Nadia (Heal) Grade 0 *Girl Who Crossed the Gap *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Emile Grade 1 *Jumping Glenn *Magical Partner *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Ana *Turquoise Beast Tamer Grade 2 *Crimson Beast Tamer *Cycling Actor *Dancing Princess of the Night Sky *Fire Breeze, Carrie *Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica Grade 3 *Bunny Queen Beast Tamer *Dusk Illusionist, Robert *Miracle Pop, Eva *Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel *Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier *Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier *Silver Thorn Dragon Queen, Luquier "Яeverse" Royal Paladin Triggers *Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle (Critical) *Certain Kill Seeker, Modron (Critical) *Jewel Knight, Opt Harpist (Stand) *Seeker, Loving Healer (Heal) *Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (Heal) Grade 0 *Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany Grade 1 *Lake Maiden, Lien *Rainbow Guardian *Regret Jewel Knight, Urien *Security Jewel Knight, Alwain *Soul Guiding Elf *Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie Grade 2 *Banding Jewel Knight, Miranda *Conjurer of Mithril *Excellent Talent Seeker, Maddan *Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie *Knight of Determination, Lamorak *Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda *Pathetic Jewel Knight, Olwen Grade 3 *Broken Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei "Яeverse" *Knight of the Explosive Axe, Gornement *Leading Jewel Knight, Salome *Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei *Solitary Knight, Gancelot *Sprout Jewel Knight, Camille Shadow Paladin Trigger *Black Cat Witch, Milkre (Heal) *Black Crow Witch, Eine (Critical) *Lizard Witch, Aife (Draw) *Witch of Goats, Medb (Stand) Grade 0 *Witch of Banquets, Lir Grade 1 *Barrier Witch, Grainne *Hellrage Revenger, Quesal *Malice Revenger, Dylan *Ruin Witch, Scathach *Witch of Choices, Eriu *Witch of Nostrum, Arianrhod *Witch of Precious Stones, Dana *Witch of Pursuit, Sekuana Grade 2 *Comet Witch, Serva *Inspection Witch, Deirdre *Moonlight Witch, Vaha *Skull Witch, Nemain *Wily Revenger, Mana *Witch of Attraction, Adora *Witch of Reality, Femme Grade 3 *Cultus Witch, Rias *Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar *Illusionary Revenger, Mordred Phantom *Labyrinth Revenger, Arawn *Mesmerizing Witch, Fianna *Meteor Witch, Manisa *Origin Mage, Ildona *Sharp Fang Witch, Fodla *Witch of Cursed Talisman, Etain Category:Elf Category:Royal Paladin Category:Oracle Think Tank Category:Shadow Paladin Category:Dark Irregulars Category:Pale Moon Category:Gold Paladin